


Просто цепочка или как вывести Дерека из себя

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Little bit stupid, M/M, Too many fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз решил подарить Дереку маленькую безделушку, правда не ожидал такой неоднозначной реакции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто цепочка или как вывести Дерека из себя

**Author's Note:**

> Моя самая первая работа про Стерек, ей почти 3 года. И она немного туповата, но милая по моему) сами судите)

Дерек часто не понимает чувства юмора подростков, и то, что почти вся его стая состоит из подростков, не способствует нормальному функционированию его нервной системы. Потому что большинство их шуток и розыгрышей, вместо смеха вызывает раздражение и желание кого-нибудь убить. 

Но на этот раз Дерек уверен, что желание перерастет в действие. Ведь границы бывают у всего, и кое-кто перешел границы на территории терпения альфы. И этот кое-кто почему-то сейчас радостно ухмыляется, растягивая свои лягушачьи губы в улыбке. 

\- Тебе нравится? - без тени ехидства в голосе спрашивает Стайлз. 

\- Издеваешься? – отвечает Дерек, с трудом сдерживаясь от рыка.

\- Нет, я просто подумал, что это смешно и мило, знаешь наш личный прикол. У всех парочек такое бывает и у нас будет, только не такой как у всех. Согласись. Это прикольно.

\- Прикольно? – рычит Дерек, теряя над собой контроль. - Стайлз у тебя есть хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения? Я же тебя и убить могу. 

Дерек валит Стайлза на кровать, нависая над ним. Одной рукой он держит его скрещенные запястья над головой, а в другой сжимает цепочку, на которой висит небольшая подвеска в виде косточки с выгравированной надписью:

«Name: Derek Hale  
If hurt contact   
Stiles Stilinski   
At 366 778 »

\- Мне показалось, - начинает невнятно Стайлз, пытаясь вытащить руку из цепкого захвата альфы, - что это будет романтично. 

\- Романтично, - рычит на ухо подростка Дерек. - У тебя странное представление о романтике, Стайлз. Нормальные люди не считают романтичным дарить своим парням ошейники.

\- Нормальные люди не встречаются с оборотнями, - хмыкает Стайлз и, наконец, вытащив одно запястье из захвата, прикасается им к зажатой в кулак ладони Дерека, - так что нормальным меня посчитать трудно в любом случае. 

\- Что в этом романтичного? - не унимается Дерек, давая забрать цепочку из пальцев, - мне не нравятся твои шуточки. 

\- Это не шуточки, - возмущается Стайлз, кидая цепочку на тумбочку. 

\- И что же это? – спрашивает Дерек, отпуская запястье подростка.

\- Это штучка, просто прикол, который символизирует наши отношения. В смысле, если с тобой что-то случиться, я всегда приду на помощь и все такое. Ну и… это же смешно, вот я и подумал, что мы вместе посмеемся. Я же не заставляю тебя его надевать…

Альфа не выдерживает и затыкает подростка самым приемлемым сейчас способом, своими губами. Стайлз сначала пытается что-то говорить, но потом сдается и дает себя целовать, расслабляясь в руках альфы

Дерек не понимает чувства юмора подростков и то, что один из них его парень, только усугубляет положение. 

Но ведь не обязательно всегда понимать, чтобы любить и возможно, это действительно немного смешно. Тем более владельцу таких милых родинок, которые Дерек с удовольствием целует не обязательно иметь такое же мировоззрение, что и у него. 

И Дерек заберет эту побрякушку, но Стайлзу скажет, что выкинул, а сам будет носить в кармане… Просто так на всякий случай. 

Но это потом, а пока он будет целовать своего мальчика, заставляя стонать, ведь этот ошейник скорее подходит Стайлзу, чем ему, но он об этом никогда не скажет, как и о том, что тоже считает это романтичным.

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.net/3644282.jpg  
> Примерно так она выглядит


End file.
